1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cabinets for housing electronic equipment. More particularly, the present invention relates to a cabinet for housing electronic equipment and a connection panel for cross-connecting the electronic equipment with various provider and/or subscriber lines, wherein the cabinet provides access to the connection panel, and access to the front and rear sides of the electronic equipment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Outdoor cabinets that house electronic equipment and connection panels are generally known in the art. The connection panel (sometimes referred to as a feeder-distribution interface), within the cabinet, is used to connect subscriber lines to provider lines directly, or in parallel or serial, with terminals of certain electronic equipment also within the cabinet, such as surge protectors, switches, servers, etc. Often, the electronic equipment is sensitive to temperature and humidity, so the cabinet's interior is environmentally controlled by employing a heat exchanger, dehumidifier, and/or air conditioner.
In some cabinets in use today, the electronic equipment needs to be accessible only on its front side. In other words, a service technician only needs to access a front side of the various components of the electronic equipment in order to make routine maintenance checks and to modify certain parameters. No access to the rear side of the electronic equipment is typically needed.
FIG. 1 shows a cabinet 11, in accordance with the background art, having a first door 13, which provides access to the front side of electronic equipment 15 housed within a first compartment 12. The cabinet 11 also includes a second door 17, which provides access to a connection panel 19 housed within a second compartment 14. The first compartment 12 is separated from the second compartment 14 by a partitioning wall 16. Therefore, the first compartment 12 can be climate controlled.
As can be seen in FIG. 1, no access can be gained to the backsides of the electronic equipment 15. It would be necessary to remove the electronic equipment 15 to access the backsides of the electronic equipment 15. Removing the electronic equipment 15 is time consuming and can necessitate disconnections of cables between the electronic equipment 15 and the connection panel 19. Moreover, the design of FIG. 1 includes a “dead space” 21, which is unusable. Hence, the cabinet 11 is not compact.
Some of today's newer equipment requires occasional access to the rear panels of the electronic equipment—typically to access cable connectors or to adjust switches located on the backsides of the electronic equipment. Moreover, today's electronic equipment can accommodate more users and connections, hence larger connection panels are associated with the electronic equipment. To address the need for rear access to the electronic equipment, one solution, in accordance with the background art, is to modify the cabinet design.
FIG. 2 illustrates a modified cabinet design 31. The cabinet design of FIG. 2 is similar to the cabinet design of FIG. 1, however the electronic equipment 33 is located on a swing out rack 35. If the technician opens the first door 32, access can be gained to the front sides of the electronic equipment 33. If the technician, swings the electronic equipment 33 out of the cabinet 31, using the swing out rack 35, access can be gained to the backsides of the electronic equipment 33.
It can be seen that the cabinet 31 of FIG. 2 still includes the dead space 21. Further, in order to permit the electronic equipment 33 to clear the partitioning wall 16, the cabinet 31 requires additional dead space 18. Hence, the cabinet 31 must be made wider than the cabinet 11 of FIG. 1, and the compact nature of the cabinet 31 is made worse. It should also be noted that the swing out rack 35 must be robust in construction and must be accommodated within the cabinet 31. Thus again, there is an increase in the size and weight of the cabinet 31. Further, there is an increase in the overall cost of the cabinet 31, associated with the cost of the additional swing out rack 35.
FIG. 3 illustrates another cabinet 41 in accordance with the background art. The cabinet 41 includes a third door 43. The third door 43 allows access to the backside of the electronic equipment 45 within the cabinet 41.
As can be seen in FIG. 3, the cabinet 41 still includes the dead space 21. Further, the sweep of the third door 43 on a third side of the cabinet 41 limits the area at which the cabinet 41 can be installed. Now, the cabinet 41 must be sufficiently spaced from adjacent cabinets, buildings, trees, etc. on three sides, as opposed to two sides, with regard to the cabinets 11 and 31 of FIGS. 1 and 2.
FIG. 4 illustrates another cabinet 51 in accordance with the background art. Like the cabinet 41 of FIG. 3, the cabinet 51 includes first, second and third doors 53, 55, 57. The first door 53 allows access to the front sides and rear sides of the electronic equipment 59. The rear sides are accessible when the electronic equipment 59 is swung out on a swing out rack 61, as described in relation to FIG. 2.
The dead space 21 within the cabinets of FIGS. 1–3 has been replaced with additional electronic equipment 63 or a connection panel. The additional electronic equipment 63 or connection panel can reside on the base of the cabinet 51. Alternatively, the additional equipment 63 or connection panel can also be supported on another swing out rack 61. The second door 55 provides access to splices, a load center, or environmental control equipment 67.
As can be seen in FIG. 4, the sweep of a third door 57 on a third side of the cabinet 51, again, limits the area at which the cabinet 51 can be installed. Although the cabinet 51 allows access to the rear sides of the electronic equipment 59 and 63, there is again the cost and space associated with the one or two swing out racks 61. Moreover, the swing out racks 61 require that a clearance space 65 be provided within the cabinet 51, so that the electronic equipment 59 and/or 63 can pivot out to the cabinet 51. Thus, the compact nature of the cabinet 51 is adversely affected.
FIG. 5 illustrates another cabinet 71 in accordance with the background art. The cabinet 71 includes first, second, third and fourth doors 73, 75, 77, 79. The first and second doors 73, 75 allow access to the front side and rear sides of the electronic equipment 81 and 83. The rear sides of the electronic equipment 81 and 83 are accessible when the electronic equipment 81 and 83 are swung out on swing out racks 85 and 87. The third and fourth doors 77 and 79 provide access to a connection panel 88.
Although the cabinet 71 allows access to the rear sides of the electronic equipment 81 and 83, there is again the cost and space associated with the two swing out racks 85 and 87. Moreover, the swing out racks 85 and 87 require that clearance spaces 84 and 86 be provided within the cabinet 71, so that the electronic equipment 81 and 83 can pivot out of the cabinet 71. Thus, the compact nature of the cabinet 71 is adversely affected.
FIG. 6 illustrates another arrangement, in accordance with the background art, which includes first and second cabinets 91 and 92. The first cabinet 91 includes first, second, third and fourth doors 93, 95, 97, 99. The first and second doors 93, 95 allow access to the front side of the electronic equipment 101 and 103. The rear sides of the electronic equipment 101 and 103 are accessible via the third and fourth doors 97 and 99. The second cabinet 92 includes fifth and sixth doors 105 and 107. The fifth and sixth doors 105 and 107 provide access to a connection panel 109.
As can be seen in FIG. 6, the arrangement requires the expense of two separate cabinets 91 and 92. Moreover, the connections between the electronic equipment 101 and 103 (within the first cabinet 91) and the connection panel 109 (within the second cabinet 92) must pass outside of both of the first and second cabinets 91 and 92. This is more expensive and troublesome. Further, the arrangement increases the risks of contamination entering the cabinets 91 and 92, and increases the risk of reduced climate control within the cabinets 91 and/or 92. Further, the sweep of the first through sixth doors 93, 95, 97, 99, 105, 107 restricts the potential location positions for the first and second cabinets 91 and 92.